1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus and a touch sensing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch apparatus capable of determining a ghost point, and a touch sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a resistance touch panel, the touch panel can be operated by any medium, so that a utilization convenience of the touch panel is improved. Moreover, the cost of the resistance touch panel is relatively low, and the technique of the resistance touch panel is relatively mature, so that a market share thereof is relatively high. However, to achieve a multi-touch function, a sensing wiring with higher density has to be configured on a same-sized panel in a layout structure of the resistance touch panel. Moreover, regarding a circuit design, a comparator is generally used to perform a complicated calculation to avoid a sensing error problem during the multi-touch operation.